1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shot baffle and more particularly pertains to relieving pneumatic pressure delivered through actuation of a charge bar on a shotgun shell reconditioning and reloading apparatus to prevent shot from being ejected during shotgun shell loading operations and to thereby facilitate easier loading of shot into a shotgun shell with a shot baffle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baffling mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, baffling mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of relieving pneumatic pressure on shot when loading a shotgun shell are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,000 to Ponsness discloses an apparatus for reconditioning and reloading shotgun shells. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,699 to Horn et al. discloses a self-retaining reload capsule for shotgun shells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,877 to Lee discloses an ammunition loader with improved charge bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,735 to Allen discloses progressive shot shell reloading. United States Pat. No. 5,224,465 to Milliman discloses an air gun with baffle for limiting maximum velocity.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shot baffle that allows pneumatic pressure to be relieved when a charge bar on a shotgun shell reconditioning and reloading apparatus is actuated to facilitate easier loading of shot into a shotgun shell.
In this respect, the shot baffle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of relieving pneumatic pressure delivered through actuation of a charge bar on a shotgun shell reconditioning and reloading apparatus to prevent shot from being ejected during shotgun shell loading operations and to thereby facilitate easier loading of shot into a shotgun shell.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shot baffle which can be used for relieving pneumatic pressure delivered through actuation of a charge bar on a shotgun shell reconditioning and reloading apparatus to prevent shot from being ejected during shotgun shell loading operations and to thereby facilitate easier loading of shot into a shotgun shell. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.